


Seul

by malurette



Series: Des mondes au conditionnel [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Pining, Unrequited, overlooked characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un bon soldat, toujours loyal, et aussi toujours en retrait... au point qu'on ne le remarque plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seul

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Seul  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cain Fury, Riza Hawkeye ; indices de Fury/Riza one-sided et mention de Riza/Roy  
>  **Genre :** jalousie  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 900

Encore une fois, ils l’avaient laissé tout seul…

Black Hayate émit un petit couinement, posa sa truffe contre sa main. Bon, peut-être pas _entièrement_ seul. Fury s’accroupit, tapota la tête du chien.

« Ils nous ont laissés tomber… »

Black Hayate couina à nouveau, puis alla se poster à l’entrée, comme s’il montait la garde. Brave bête. Fury se remit au travail. Ramasser tous les indices possibles, effacer toute trace de leur passage, du combat, leur piste, celle de ce truc bizarre qui avait surgi tout à coup.

Et ensuite, retourner à son poste habituel. Mettre de la distance. Le temps qu’il finisse, Hawkeye ne serait peut-être pas déjà revenue de leur poursuite, mais si la chasse se révélait infructueuse, elle reprendrait sans doute la surveillance de la planque, et il devrait coordonner à nouveau les communications si besoin était.

Si le Colonel et ses lieutenants rattrapaient leur cible, ils aviseraient à ce moment-là de la conduite à tenir. Dans tous les cas, lui devrait attendre patiemment leur retour et la suite des ordres.

Il fouillait les gravats en soupirant. Laissé derrière, laissé dans le noir, laissé pour compte. L’espace d’une seconde tout de même, il y avait cru. Vraiment cru. Il avait sa chance, à ce moment…

Parfois, il se dit qu’elle ne le voit même pas. Puis il se reprend ; il sait bien que le premier lieutenant n’est pas insensible, loin de là, que justement, elle est gentille avec lui et ça lui fait plaisir.

Seulement, il se dit bien plus souvent encore qu’elle ne le voit que comme un petit frère, le bébé de l’équipe, même pas la mascotte, puisque pour ça, il y a son chien.

En parlant du chien, Fury caresse la tête de Black Hayate en repensant à ce jour où il l’a trouvé frissonnant sous la pluie, et où la froide Hawkeye avait pour la première fois montré un côté tendre en l’adoptant. Ça doit être ce jour-là qu’il en est vraiment tombé amoureux, qu’il a pris conscience de la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Elle lui a toujours plu, bien sûr, belle, forte, intelligente et tout. Et, inaccessible. Souveraine, bien dans son rôle de soldat, laissant si rarement voir la femme en elle – qui existait bel et bien, pourtant, sans quoi, il se contenterait de la respecter, l’admirer… pas en être fou.

C’était bien là le problème, de désirer pouvoir, un jour, laisser de côté leurs grades et leurs uniformes, l’avoir en face de lui en tant que femme, et qu’elle le voie en tant qu’homme.

Déjà, essaya-t-il de se consoler, elle et le Colonel – il les avait entendus en parler au téléphone – appréciaient à sa juste valeur ses talents de technicien. Le problème, c’est qu’en disant ça, ils avaient l’air d’avoir oublié que justement, il les avait sur écoute… à croire qu’il n’existait plus à leurs yeux quand ils se parlaient l’un à l’autre.

Alors, juste bon à réparer une radio en panne ou câbler un téléphone clandestin, plus garder le chien, et c’était tout ? Rien de plus ?

Puis, un intrus avait surgi, et toutes ses interrogations s’étaient évanouies en un clin d’œil.

Elle était en danger et lui seul pouvait la sauver. Ça, que Riza Hawkeye ait besoin d’aide, de _son_ aide, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse arriver un jour ! mais il n’en était déjà plus à penser aussi loin.

Pistolet armé en main, il s’était précipité à son secours.

Hélas, l’homonculus s’était révélé bien plus coriace qu’il ne pensait, et en fait de la sauver, il n’avait pu que lui permettre de résister un peu plus longtemps... et se mettre dans le pétrin lui aussi.

Juste le temps pour _Mustang_ de les sauver, tous les deux. Encore que, le Colonel était sûrement là pour Hawkeye seule, évidemment.

Il recompta les douilles. Il dut se remettre à chercher. Black Hayate lui donna un coup de main – un coup de patte ? - en pistant l’odeur de poudre.

Inutile. Juste bon à réparer le foutoir laissé derrière, pendant que les « grands » continuaient à se battre, poursuivaient les cibles échappées. Oh, bien sûr, ce qu’il faisait était essentiel. Si qui que ce soit s’apercevait de leur petite enquête sur les agissements illégaux de l’armée, ce ne serait pas les responsables qui seraient inquiétés, mais bien eux. D’autant que ce qu’ils faisaient en ce moment n’était pas très net non plus… et surtout, l’ennemi ne devait pas trouver trace de leur passage, ou ils seraient cuits.

Il s’acharna contre une balle coincée trop profondément dans un mur. Ça devait être une des siennes, il était certain qu’aucune de celles de Hawkeye n’avait manqué leur cible. Il n’était spécialement mauvais tireur lui-même, mais la chose avait été trop rapide pour lui…

L’avait-elle seulement remarqué ? Mustang était venu à leur rescousse, à sa rescousse à elle. Et c’est tout ce qui avait compté. Le Colonel, elle l’avait engueulé pour avoir quitté son poste. Pour lui-même, pas un mot. Ni de remerciement, ni de reproche.

Il fit un dernier tour, vérifiant une dernière fois qu’il n’oubliait rien. Quand Mustang était impliqué, tout le monde passait après, voire cessait carrément d’exister. Il commençait à comprendre Havoc. L’espace d’un instant, il se prit malgré lui à souhaiter que son Colonel se fasse découper en rondelles par un homonculus.


End file.
